minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Merchandise
Minecraft has been a popular game since the days of Alpha Minecraft. Minecraft Merchandise is products based off of in-game features or items, and sometimes special situations. Many items add a twist to the reality of Minecraft by adding humor. LEGO Minecraft LEGO Minecraft is a LEGO theme that replicates several chunks of a minecraft world. Currently there are 3 sets. The sets featurh the micro mobs "Steve", a Creeper, a Ghast, a Villager, a pig, Zombie Pigman, a zombie, 4 Enderman, and the Ender Dragon. The world can be separated into four parts for customization, and playing within the "chunk". The first set is 21102 Micro World. It released on June 1, 2012. It is 10+. It has 480 pieces. The set features forest with little wood house, river, mountain with lava and under the forest caves with water. Also there are two micro mobs: Steve and Creeper. On September 1, 2013 21105 The Village is released. It is 10+. It has 466. The set features little mountain, two village houses, field and under the village abonded mineshaft. There are three micro mobs: Villager, pig, zombie. On the same date released 21106 The Nether. It is 10+. It has 469 pieces. The set features diffrent areas from Nether Fortress. The micro mobs are three: two Ghasts and Zombie Pigmen. Also in the set is a Nether Portal. The latest set is the 21107 end set. It comes with 5 micro mobs: 4 Endermen and the Enderdragon. It also comes with an end portal. This is possibly the last Micro world. At MineCon 2013 people could build and take home free promotional set MineCon 2013 Steve. It has 19 pieces and and model of Steve. It was released on November 1-2, 2013 and was not sold after MineCon 2013. There are also prototypes of micro mobs for future sets. At the end of August 2014, after several months of feedback from fans on the Lego Minecraft Facebook page, images were revealed for 6 minifigure scale sets, covering Farmland, Mine, House, Cave, Enderworld and a 'Crafting Box' containing a variety of parts. Legomc3.jpg|A view of the assembled creation. Legomc2.jpg|The two "microfigures". Legomc1.jpg|As seen, the world can be customized and separated into four separate parts. Lego Minecraft.jpg|A close-up of the creation. Legominecraftvillage.PNG|The LEGO Minecraft Village set, including a pig, villager, and a zombie. ScalesteveLEOG.PNG|The minifigure form of Steve. lel.png WHL.png LEGO-Minecraft-Micro-World-The-End-21107-2014-Summer-Set.jpg|Close up of "The End" set TH_Antvenom_150.jpg|Minecraft Tube Heroes: AntVenom|link=http://minecraftmerch.net TH_CaptainSparklez.png|Minecraft Tube Heroes - CaptainSparklez|link=http://minecraftmerch.net TH_Skyhero_pack.jpg|Minecraft Tube Heroes - Sky Hero Pack|link=http://minecraftmerch.net Minecraft Clothing Several types of minecraft clothing ranging from T-shirts to wristbands have been produced similating situations and conveying humor. Most of the clothing is produced by the J!NX (Pronounced as Jinx) company, along with the popular Think Geek. You can buy Minecraft clothing at Target stores, or amazon.com, or online stores like MinecraftMerch.net . Creeper Demolition Co..jpg|"Creeper Demolition Co" Creeper wristband.jpg|Creeper wristband Diamond necklace.jpg|A diamond necklace Minecraft Calendar In February 2013, a contest was held by Mojang to collect work for J!NX to help produce a''' Minecraft Calendar''' for 2014 that featured sixteen months and was filled with fan-art. The contest's category was "Minecraft Humor", where the artist must display a working with humor of adventure or a funny story. The calendar was produced for UN Habitat after Mojang AB officially announced their partnership in September 2012. The contest was for the Block by Block campaign hosted by Mojang for UN Habitat. All proceeds headed towards this very goal. Winnings The contest ends with twelve winners and the following prize(s): *A Glow-in-the-dark Creeper Vinyl autographed by Notch and Jens (Jeb). *$500 worth in cash. *$500 J!NX certificate. Original idea for contest: "What's the funniest thing that has happened to you in Minecraft?" A second calender for 2015 has been produced. Figurines Mojang and J!NX have released have released 2 ranges of figures: large scale, and 3" action figurines. The 3" high range have currently been released in 2 series and several 'core' packs. Each figure set normally includes a block and either a tool or an item, though the Blacksmith is an exception to this rule as his 'item' (apron) is applied during manufacture. Series 1 was released end of 2013/beginning of 2014, with series 2 arriving from July 2014 onwards with a phased introduction. Series 3's "Alex?" arrived in December 2014. Also, just released in May, 2015 is a new line of Minecraft Tube Heroes figures, which are based on some of your favorite youtube Minecraft celebrities, like CaptainSparklez, SkyDoesMinecraft, TheSyndicateProject, and more. You can read more about them on this news post . See some pics below, and Enjoy! Steve Figurine.jpg|Large scale "Steve" figurine by J!nx survivalpack.jpg|Series 1 "Overland Survival Set" Core pack Zombiewithswordandore.PNG|Series 1 "Zombie" set. steveref=gukar.png|Prototype Series 1 "Steve?" set CREEPAR.png|Series 1 Creeper Stevediamondblockandarmorfigure.PNG|Series 2 "Diamond Steve" set stevediamondblockandarmorpackaged.PNG|Series 2 "Diamond Steve" set, in packaging. nonhostilemobsfigures.PNG|Series 2 "Animal Pack" (left to right: Pig, Sheep, Cow, Dog/Wolf, Cat/Ocelot, Chicken) Blacksmithvillagerwanvilfigure.PNG|Series 2 "Blacksmith Villager" set SERES.JPG|Series 2 "Iron Golem" set alex.jpg|Series 3 "Alex?" Misc. Plushies (some with sound) have also been released, including various mobs such as the Creeper, Skeleton and sheep. Think Geek have released a set of replica tools (in real life size) made from foam. Creeper Plushie.jpg|Plushie Creeper IronSword replica.jpg|Foam Sword Category:Mojang AB Category:Lego Minecraft